Friction welding can be used to join aircraft components together, e.g. to join fan blades to a hub. It is then desirable to inspect the welds. For this purpose, Eddy Current Inspection (ECI) is typically used. Such inspection is usually performed manually by an inspector manipulating a probe connected to a portable eddy current instrument and scanning the welds with the probe. Automated ECI systems also exist but these systems are limited by the fact that the friction welding technique generates a considerable variation in blade positioning. Indeed, the joining process can result in a mismatch between the components and there is then a need to machine the mismatch. The tool path designed for this machining operation is usually defined in a nominal mode. However, differences exist between the nominal profile and the actual profile of the parts, due for instance to fabrication and positioning tolerances. As such, using nominal tooth path positioning is problematic in automated ECI systems because the ECI probe would be misplaced in relation to the real location of the weld. The inspection will in turn be of limited value if the probe is not accurately located on the weld.
There is therefore a need for an improved system and method for part inspection.